


Prohibido

by VanniHyung



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanniHyung/pseuds/VanniHyung
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke tienen una relación más allá de la amistad, sin embargo tienen que encontrar la forma para estar juntos formalmente sin terminar lastimando a la gente que aman.





	Prohibido

— Esto está mal...  
—Shh... Cinco minutos más. 

El rubio le tapaba la boca a un azabache que ya llevaba quizás más de 20 minutos despierto. 

El sol se alzaba en la aldea de Konoha, el día era de un azul precioso, no hacía calor ni tampoco frio esa mañana en especial  
El nuevo Hokkage tendría que levantarse para poder empezar sus actividades diarias, y sin embargo, se encontraba ahí, recostado al lado de su amante, por qué, eso eran. Amantes. 

A pesar de toda su historia, al final no habían podido estar juntos como querían. La sociedad dictaba un Hokkage casado y con hijos. Sin embargo, Naruto jamás había sido el típico hombre que seguía todas las normas. Era su vida y no podían dictar en su corazón, y a quien amaba, eso lo tenía muy claro desde joven. 

— Usuratonkachi.. tienes que despertar. 

— Calla Teme.. 

Restregó el rostro acaramelado entre el cuello Nivea del contrario, inhalando su aroma. El aroma de Sasuke era lo más delicioso que podía oler en su vida. 

— Eres el peor Hokkage por mucho. 

— Tsk. 

Le mordio un poco, dejándole una a penas visible marca en su piel y se separó para poder estirarse y desperezarse. 

— Naruto, hablo en serio... Esto no está bien. 

— Allí está la puerta, si te quieres ir hazlo. 

El silencio inundo el ambiente y el ojo del azabache se asomó por su flequillo, no se había movido ni un centímetro de la cama. 

— Te amo, Sasuke. Pero tú no puedes dejar a Sakura y yo no puedo dejar a Hinata, por lo menos, no en estos momentos. 

— Sarada no me lo perdonaría. 

— Bien, a comenzar el día. 

— Espera. 

El rubio se volvió solo para ser sorprendido por un beso. Quizás Sasuke no era el mejor comunicador, quizás no sabía cómo expresarse o se abrumaba mucho por el amor que sentía por Naruto, pero sabía demostrarlo en silenció y con acciones. 

— Ahora si, a iniciar el día Usuratonkachi.


End file.
